


A Soul's Storm

by This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username



Series: Somewhere in Another Universe [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirates, F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username/pseuds/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username
Summary: If Ron was here, he would've kissed her good morning and taken over the ship's wheel, teasingly referred to her as his "best co-captain."But Ron isn't here. Luna is the captain now.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ron Weasley
Series: Somewhere in Another Universe [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859893
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	A Soul's Storm

Luna stands at the bow of her ship, the cold air biting and whipping around her, hair flying wildly. She grips the ship’s wheel tighter.

If Ron was here, he’d wind his fingers between hers, say something playful. She closes her eyes, falling into memory after memory.

_ “There’s an entire  _ world _ out there, Luna. We’ll see it all.” _

She holds onto the promises Ron never got to keep. 

_ “S’not that bad… just a scratch...” _

The sun rises on the horizon, dances on waves.

_ “Don’t be sad. It doesn’t hurt.” _

She hears the crew stirring beneath her. The world keeps turning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh idk what happened with this one. Hope you enjoyed...?
> 
> If you enjoyed this drabble, consider following my series! I'll be posting one drabble every day for the month of AUgust for different AUs and HP ships.


End file.
